


Element

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You can control the elements and you're being forced to help Zoom take over Earth-1.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally. He was gone, he’d zipped back to what he was calling Earth 2, your earth, to gather more allies. Zoom was going to take over this Earth and than any other Earths he could find. The girl Zoom had grabbed, Caitlin, hadn’t been happy or impressed but Zoom had ordered you to keep her in line. After watching her for a day you knew, you could trust her.  
“Why do you work for him?” She asked softly when you came into the room after you were sure he was gone.  
“For the same reason you’re staying. To protect the only person who means anything to me. My son. Joey.”  
“What?”  
“I used to fight against Zoom, I refused to work with him then I got pregnant. I’m ashamed to say that I ran. I hid, successfully, for a year and then he found us. He took Joey and said that if I wanted to see my son alive again I would help him, do what he said. So please, don’t fight him so obviously. If you step out of line he’ll hurt my son.” She’s quiet for a while, you can see her thinking things over, she can’t just know that people are going to be hurt and not try to help. She sighs deeply.  
“How old is Joey?”  
“Three.”  
“What if my friends can help you?”  
“I’d do anything to keep Joey safe.”  
“Give me a pen and paper, I’ll write the team a note and you can get it to them. They’ll be able to help you find him.” She says with a gentle smile. You believe her.  
“I don’t even know if he’s in this world.”  
“Does he have curly black hair?”  
“Yes.”  
“He’s on this earth. Zoom brought him over right after he brought me. Gave him to another meta.”  
“Who?”  
“I don’t know. I can try to find out.”  
“No!” You said grabbing her arm as terror grabs your heart. “You can’t even let on that you know about Joey. I’m trusting you here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because. I-I need to trust someone. I need to get my son back.” You pass her a pen and paper and she scribbles a bit onto it.  
“Do you know where they are?”  
“No.”  
“S.T.A.R. Labs it’s a huge building west of town. You can’t miss it. Give them the note and tell them what you told me.” You nod then go to leave the room, “Wait! You are a meta right?”  
“Yea.”  
“What can you do?”  
“I can control the elements. You know, earth, wind, fire and water.”  
“That’s handy.”  
“I’m never cold or thirsty for sure.” You shoot her a soft smile then hurry out of the room. You don’t know when Zoom will be back and you don’t want to be missing when he gets back.


	2. Chapter 2

You make it to S.T.A.R. Labs without issue. “Security breach!” A long haired Hispanic man cries.   
“I come in peace I swear!” You say holding your hands up in surrender. The Flash zips toward you and scoops you off your feet then goes to put you in a glass cage but you pull up part of the floor and he trips. “Here!” You throw the paper from Caitlin at him. It doesn’t quite make it so you use a small burst of wind to send it the rest of the way. He catches it and reads it quickly.   
“She said you’d explain why we could trust you.”  
“Zoom has my son.” He studies your for a second then motions you back the way you came. He stays behind you, seemingly to make sure that you don’t try anything. You walk into the room with your hands up, the first thing you see is Harrison Wells.   
“What the hell?” He snarls dropping what he’s working on and picking up a weapon. “Why is Element here?”  
“Element?” The other man asks, “Why Element?”  
“I can control the elements, earth, wind, fire and water.”   
“Sick.”  
“Flash. Why is she here?”  
“She needs our help.” The Flash says looking between the two of you. He steps in front of you. “Caitlin sent a message. To trust her.”  
“You don’t know what she did on my earth.” Wells sneers, “She worked with Zoom!”  
“Against my will!” You snap.  
“Likely story!” He doesn’t lower the weapon. “You turned on the people you had been protecting to work with Zoom and save your own skin.”  
“No I didn’t!”  
“So you didn’t torture people for Zoom?”  
“I did but-”  
“You murdered people!”  
“To save my son!” You cry before he can cut you off again. “I was trying to hide. Trying to stay away from Zoom and our Central City but he found us! He took my son, Joey, and said if I didn’t do what he wanted he’d kill Joey.”   
“Is that why you vanished?” He’s loosened the grip on his weapon, “because you got pregnant?”  
“Yes.”  
“Caitlin trusts her enough to send her here.”  
“Can you help us defeat Zoom?”  
“I need my son first. Caitlin said that she saw him here. On this earth. As soon as I find him I’m on your side. I have to get back, Zoom is off world now but I don’t know how long that will be.”  
“We’ll be in touch.”  
“No. I’ll be in touch with you. When it’s safe, Zoom trusts me.”


	3. Chapter 3

You move quickly back to the police station where Caitlin is still tied to the desk.   
“Did he come back?” You hiss.   
“No. Are they going to help you?”  
“I think so.”  
“Does he have his speed back?”  
“Who? The Flash?” She nods, “Yea. He does. And he has a whole lot of faith in your judge of character.”  
“We’re a team. We trust each other.” You feel the air shift and know, Zoom is back. You throw Caitlin a look and hope she understands when you hop up onto a desk and cross one thigh high boot covered leg over the other and look bored. You’re studying your cuticles when he comes into the room.   
“Zoom.”  
“Element.”  
“You were gone longer than you said, you promised-”  
“I know what I promised.” He growls, if you didn’t have your son to worry about you could take him. It’s hard to run when you have no ground to run on. He grabs you, throws you over a shoulder and zips out of the room. You track your progress by pulling up small bits of earth, hopefully you’ll be able to follow them back to Joey, or the Flash will. He drops you on your ass inside another room, a meta you don’t recognize a woman, walks out of the room. “I’m keeping my promise. One hour.” He stays in the corner, his arms folded over his chest.   
“Mommy!” Your heart skips a beat, Joey.  
“Hi baby!” You scoop him into your arms holding him tightly. “How are you?”  
“Good. I have a new bedroom.”  
“You do? Do you want to show me?”   
“Mmhmm.” He says smiling proudly at you. You set him down and he takes your hand pulling you into his new room. He has a small bed with blankets everywhere and a pillow in the middle of the bed. There are a few toys scattered across the floor, you’re surprised to see one of those toys is The Flash.   
“You sleep in this big boy bed all by yourself?”  
“Yea!” He laughs when you fake being shocked.   
“Are these all your toys?” He nods and drops down on the floor to play with them. “Do they have names?”  
“This,” he picks up an elephant, “Is Long Nose. This is Stinky.” He shows you a toy truck.  
“Stinky huh?”  
“Yea mommy!” He giggles, god you love the sound. “And this one is Red Guy.” Perfect. Now you know what he calls Flash, you can tell him that’s one of your friends. You glance over at the doorway and see Zoom leaning there, arms over his chest. “Mommy. Are you staying a long time?” Zoom shakes his head before turning back to the main room where the female meta has come in.   
“No sweetheart. Mommy’s got to work. But mommy has a secret for you, she’s friends with the real Red Guy. Do you want to meet him?” His eyes are wide and he nods his head. “Okay. I don’t know when he’ll come but don’t tell anyone. What does Red Guy do?” You change the subject to his toy, hopefully he’ll forget that the real Red Guy is coming to see him. To save him. Your time is up much too fast.   
“Time to go.”  
“Alright Joey. You heard Mr. Zoom. Mommy’s got to go. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Mommy.” You hug him tightly once more then set him down. Zoom grabs you and races back to the police station.   
“Thank you.” You say quietly before wrapping your long cardigan around you and stalking into the building that he’s claimed as his own.


	4. Chapter 4

You wait for Zoom to leave again. It’s been nearly a week since you saw Joey and it’s killing you that you don’t know how long it will be until you see him again. You write The Flash a quick note explaining what you’d done with the chunks of earth and what you can remember about the surroundings. You also let him know there’s a meta there and that Joey thinks his name is Red Man then send the note to Flash on a gust of wind. You tell him not to tell you if they get Joey because that way when Zoom asks if you know where he is you don’t lie. Zoom always knows when you’re lying. Sure enough two days after you send the note the meta that you had seen at the house comes stalking into the police station looking furious.   
“Where is he?” She demands.   
“Who Zoom?”   
“No. Your little brat.” Your blood boils, how dare she.   
“You. Lost. My. Son.” You growl, “How do you loose a three year old?”  
“Someone came in and took him when I was sleeping!”   
“Likely story!” You snarl, “That is my child! How could you?” She moves quickly but not quickly enough, throwing a blot of lightening at you. You pull a chunk of earth up to absorb the shock.   
“He’s going to kill me for letting your brat escape! So I’ll just have to give him a reason to kill you!” She throws lightening at Caitlin who screams. You yank up some earth in a mound around her blocking her from all directions. You shoot a jet of water at the meta wrapping it around her body in a large sphere. You’re not trying to drown her but she needs to be unconscious. You pull the earth away from Caitlin who coughs and sucks in a lungful of air.   
“Are you okay?” You call never taking your eyes from the meta in the water ball.   
“Yea.” That’s when you’re thrown off your feet by Zoom crashing into the room and into you. The water ball crashes to the floor releasing the meta who sends a shot of lightening toward Caitlin again. You launch her into the air and out of the way, Zoom catching her before she hits the ground. He catches the other meta around the throat and slams her against a wall.   
“You tried to kill her!” He roars.   
“The boy. The boy.” She gasps out.   
“What about the boy?”  
“He’s gone.” She admits. He roars, slams her against the wall again and you’re not sure if she’s unconscious or dead.   
“Where is he?” He turns on you, the lightening around him crackling dangerously.   
“I don’t know.” You admit, “Please. Let me go find him.” He looks over at Caitlin who still seems shaken from the battle between you and Lightning.   
“Caitlin.” Zoom growls, “Do you know where the boy went?”  
“What boy?”  
“The little boy with curly black hair. You gave him a Flash toy.” So that’s where that came from.   
“I don’t know. I’ve been stuck here the whole time.”   
“I will find him. And when I do you better hope you had nothing to do with it or he’s dead.” He threatens and then you and Caitlin are alone.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s time to go.” You tell Caitlin once you’re sure Zoom is gone. “You might want to close your eyes, riding on the wind is pretty freaky the first time you do it.”  
“Riding the wind?”   
“Yea, that way if Zoom does see us make our escape he won’t be able to reach us until we get to S.T.A.R. Labs where we have back up.”   
“Oh. Good thinking.” She says as the two of you run outside. The air shifts and you know he’s coming. You shoot Caitlin into the air until she’s just a dot above you. Then direct the wind to S.T.A.R. Labs you see Zoom coming and pull the ground out from under him then pack it around him so tightly that even though he can vibrate out of things it’s still going to take him a while. You send yourself up into the air and move as quickly as possible, you don’t have much time. You moved so quickly that you land a few seconds after Caitlin.   
“He’s coming!” You yell setting a fire around the building then coax the wind to move it into a terrifying looking firewall. “Run Caitlin!” You scream, her team must have heard you because in the blink of an eye she’s gone and Flash is standing there next to you.   
“Woah.” He says skidding to a stop. “Did you do that?”  
“Yea. It won’t keep him out for long.”  
“How did you get here before him?”  
“Wind. And a well formed ball of earth.”  
“Nice.” That’s when Zoom appears through the fire.   
“Well well. Flash. I thought you were dead.”  
“Surprise.” He deadpans and if this wasn’t such a dangerous situation you might have laughed.  
“So this is how you got your son out of the house. Do you know what she’s done?”  
“Yes. Dr. Wells told us everything.”   
“Everything?” You whisper.   
“Everything.” Flash confirms and you feel yourself pale. You did some horrible things to keep Joey alive. Things you hoped he never learned about.   
“And yet he still stands at your side. How touching.” Zoom sneers.   
“I believe in second chances Zoom.” Flash says, crouching low waiting to make his move.   
“Let’s end this.” You growl. Most of the time there’s not much you can do in the fight. They’re moving too fast for you. It’s only when Zoom splits into two that you need to get involved. He comes charging at you. You pull up the earth around your feet so he can’t reach you then start hurling chunks of earth at him. He dodges them and shoots lightening up at you before running up the side of your raised earth. You drop the cliff you’d made using the wind to cushion you in the air. Zoom hits the ground with a thud and glares up at you.   
“I’m going to find your son and kill him!” He roars going to stand but somehow you’re actually too fast for him. You pull water into a ball around him. One of the things he had made you do to his enemies, he tries to swim out of it but you just move the ball with his progress.   
“Element look out!” You hear Flash yell and you pull earth around you to protect you but this time you’re not fast enough. The metal bar Zoom had thrown lodges itself in your left side just under your breast. The pain almost causes you to loose it, you fall a few feet before you can get the wind back around you. Sending a rock into your water ball you knock Zoom out, or at least this version. You shoot a direct line of wind at Zoom causing him to trip up just long enough for Flash to finish him off. The wind sets you on the ground as Flash vanishes with both copies of Zoom. Then he comes back for you.   
“I’m going to bring you inside okay? My dad is a doctor, so is Caitlin.” You whimper in response. He picks you up as gently as he can then zips you into the building. He sets you down gently and you grit your teeth.   
“What happened?” A grey haired man asks hurrying over.   
“Zoom threw it.” Flash answers as the world begins to spin. You’re honestly surprised you’ve held on this long.   
“I’m going to need an anesthetic. Hurry Cisco.” You grasped the Flash’s hand like its a lifeline. He weaves his fingers through yours, his glove rough against your skin.   
“You’re going to be okay.” His voice sounds far away, “Hold on. Hold on for Joey.”  
Joey.


	6. Chapter 6

When you wake you’re in a panic. Where are you? Where is Zoom? Where’s Joey? Is he okay? Your eyes are so heavy but you hear voices and force them open. A slender young man is sitting on a chair by you, his hand resting on yours.   
“Mmm.” You moan softly causing the man to look at you. He’s got grey blue eyes and a soft smile.  
“Hey, welcome back.” He says softly and that’s when you know who he is. He’s the Flash. He’s letting you see his face.   
“Joey?” You groan.   
“He’s on his way. I brought him to some friends of mine in another city.”   
“He’s safe?”  
“Yes of course.” He gives you a lopsided smile. “He should be here soon. How are you feeling?”   
“Sore but grateful. Thank you so much. I owe you and your team my life. I don’t know how to thank you.”  
“You could help us round up the rest of Zoom’s metas.”  
“Deal.” You smile at him then give his hand a gentle squeeze, “Oh, my name is Cora.”  
“Barry.”  
“Thank you Barry.” You whisper gently pulling him toward you you kiss his cheek softly. “Thank you.”   
“Mommy!”  
“Joey!” The little boy comes sprinting into the room followed by a petite blonde woman and a muscular light brown haired man. Joey tries to climb up on the bed but can’t quite get there. Barry picks him up and places him on your bed. Joey climbs on the bed toward you.   
“Be gentle Joe. Mommy got an owie.”  
“Are you gonna be okay Mommy?”  
“Yea sweetheart. I’m going to be okay. Thanks to Red man.” You smile at Barry who blushes.   
“Don’t forget Oliver and Felicity.” He says introducing the couple that had come in.   
“Thank you both. Thank you so much. If you ever need any help please let me know.”  
“Barry said you were a meta?” Felicity asks.   
“Yea, I go by Element. I can control earth, fire, wind and water.”  
“Woah.” You laugh softly then wince from your injury. Joey is playing with another action figure now. He’s got Red Man and a green archer.   
“Whose this Joey?”  
“Green Arrow. He’s best friends with Flash.”  
“Is that Red Man?”  
“Yea mommy that’s his real name.”   
“Oh. Sorry buddy.” You glance up at Oliver and raise an eyebrow. He looks coolly back at you, neither confirming nor denying that he’s the Green Arrow but you’re pretty damn sure. He’s got the right build for it.   
“Joey is a great kid.” Oliver says with a smile.   
“Thanks, I just got lucky.”   
“How did you get mixed up with Zoom?” Oliver asks.   
“I did what I had to do to protect my son.”  
“Fair enough.”   
“It was nice to meet you Element.” Felicity says Oliver taking her hand.   
“Cora.”  
“Cora.” She repeats smiling. “I’ll call you if we ever need help. I’m sure Barry can get you there in a flash.” She winks and you smile back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been six months since you helped Barry take out Zoom. You’ve rounded up a good majority of the metas but they’re still coming out of the woodwork. They’re still afraid that Zoom will come back and make them pay. You and Barry make a great team. You’re able to read each other well and you honestly love being a good guy again. Someone that Joey can be proud of. You’ve started to rebuild your life, you have a tiny apartment that isn’t far from S.T.A.R. Labs and you’re working full time at Jitters, an adorable little coffee shop where Barry’s “sister” had worked and helped you get a job. Joey spends more and more of his days with Barry and his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco and Caitlin spoil him and he loves it there in the little fenced off area they have for him. You’re on your way there when you literally crash into a tall, slender man wearing a black suit and top hat. He has small circular sunglasses on and a cane in his hand. Shade.   
“Well well if it isn’t Zoom’s traitor lapdog.” Shade sneers.   
“Really Shade. You’re going to throw cheap shots at me? Please.”  
“Imagine how Zoom will reward me when I kill you.”  
“Are we going to do this or are you just going to talk me to death?” He sneers then points his staff at you. The darkness oozes out of it which you dodge on a large piece of earth. “You’ll have to be faster than that.” You taunt. He doesn’t see Flash coming behind him, you just need him to grab the staff. Shade shoots another blast of darkness at you and you shift it away from you with the wind. That’s when Flash streaks by and grabs the cane from him.   
“You really should think about a strap for this thing.” He quips then you knock Shade out with a small rock to the back of his head. He grins over at you and you can’t help but laugh.   
“You’re the worst.” You tease. He zips off with Shade over his shoulder leaving the cane with you. You see him coming back and know what’s going to happen. You hold out an arm and he scoops you up, you wrap that arm around his neck and hold on as he flies through the streets to S.T.A.R. Labs. He stops at the doorway and kisses you softly. His kisses always thrill you, causing butterflies in your stomach every time. Keeping your relationship from Cisco and Caitlin was getting difficult. It had only been three weeks and they’d already almost busted you twice.   
“We should just tell them.” You whisper and Barry nods.   
“If you’re ready for them to know I’m ready.” You kiss him again then he zips into the building then sets you down.   
“Mommy!”  
“Hi Joey, did you have a fun day with Uncle Cisco and Aunt Caitlin?”  
“Yea!”  
“Grandpa Joe came by today too and brought lunch.” Caitlin adds. Barry’s friends and family were too good to the both of you.  
“Hey, so we’re dating.” Barry blurts out and you can’t help but laugh.   
“Smooth Barry.” Cisco is staring from Barry to you, his mouth open in delight. Caitlin squeals and runs over to you enveloping both you and Joey in a tight hug.   
“Finally!” She says releasing you then hugging Barry. “I’ve been dying for you two to get together.”  
“She totally ships you.” Cisco says slurping from his ever present icy cup.   
“Thanks?” You say as Barry takes your hand. It’s nice that they know.   
“We have dinner at Joe’s tonight so we’re gonna go.”  
“See ya later.” Cisco raises his cup at you then Barry scoops you and Joey up, who claps his hands in excitement, then takes off for Joe’s.   
You love this earth. Joe already calls Joey ‘Little Joe’ and loves playing with the little boy. He doesn’t seem surprised when, once again, Barry blurts out that the two of you are a couple.   
“Yea I know Bare. You’re not the most stealthy.” He says then takes a swig of his beer. “I’m glad you’re both happy and that you’ve finally admitted it. I’m just gonna keep spoiling my favorite little man.” He says scooping Joey up and into his lap. “Sound good Little Joe?”  
“Mmmhmm.” Joey says sucking down some more juice. You grin and lean back into Barry. Yea, this is home.


End file.
